Fred Weasley Fanfiction Prologue
by whitelaceandwildflowers
Summary: This is the prologue and introduction to my first fanfiction on this website. It focuses on the Weasley twins, mainly, paired up with two original OC's. I hope you enjoy it! :)
1. Introduction

Once, there was a man. A man who had lived a long life full of brevity and adventure. This man was at the prime of his life, at the tender age of 28. Here he was- with his family, getting his eldest son ready for his first year at the most fascinating school in the wizarding world- Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Little Julian, only 11, was about begin his own Hogwarts Adventure. His dad was infamous at the school for many reasons, and Julian knew that he would already be quite well known due to his last name. He was a Weasley. His dad was a legend at Hogwarts.

As his father leaned down to give his son a pat on the head and a one-armed hug, Mr. Weasley turned to look at his bride. She was crying already. Oh, women.. The previous night, the couple had been up all night, sipping cocoa and tea as they sat together. She had cried, and he had held her.

The woman leaned down to her son. He was trembling, and avoiding the gaze of his parents- trying to be brave, but not doing so well at it. Wrapping her arms around his small frame, she whispered and soothed his worries. He kept saying how much he wanted to be a gryffindor like his dad was. "But I don't have any courage!" He kept repeating, worrying and fretting like never before. His mom whispered in his ear. "Jules, my love, the most courageous thing you can ever do is be yourself." The boy accepted this statement and with a brave smile, he stepped onto the steps of the Hogwarts Express.

As he watched his boy set off on his big adventure, the father, the man with the long life of adventure and brevity behind him- smiled. He became overcome with emotion as he remembered where he had heard the words his wife told his son. She had told him the same exact thing when they were young students at Hogwarts themselves.

"The most courageous thing you can ever do is be yourself."


	2. Chapter One

This wasn't Steph's first time staying at the Weasley home. When Ginny first started out at Hogwarts, the two had become immediate friends despite their age difference. Yes, they were in rival houses but together, they created a multi-house alliance consisting of the two of them and a few others from all four houses- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

When Ginny had asked Steph to come with her family to the Wizard World Cup, she had jumped at the shot. She was one of the three chasers for her quidditch team at Hogwarts, and a huge fan of the Irish.

She had first been introduced to the Weasley clan during her first year at Hogwarts, through her friend Lynzi's family. During the 2nd year for both Steph and Lynz, Lynzi's family decided to adopt Stephanie. Her parents were very unsupportive muggles who wanted to keep her away from magic.

The night before the first day of the World Cup, Molly insisted that Steph should sleep at the burrow. The space was tight, but Steph loved the burrow more than anything. It was the closest to home she'd ever known. She loved Lynzi's parents, but the Burrow was more of a home to her.

Unbelievably early the next morning, Ginny awoke to a light singing voice. It was lovely, like the the charming buzz of a sweet pixie. A melodic lullaby, soft but pure. She rubbed her eyes open to see Steph all curled up in a corner with some muggle instrument. The words Ginny heard were beautiful... "And all at once, you were meant for me. Deep in my soul, I know that i'm your destiny."

"That's beautiful!" Ginny said as she made her way over to sit at Steph's feet. Steph blushed, but said a quick thanks. She had a dreamy, far-off look on her face...as if she was still in a trance, picturing whoever it was that the song had been about. Since they were different years at school, Ginny didn't know if there was a boy in her age group that Steph was into. She was quite private about those kind of things, at least if she really liked someone.

Ginny let her mind flow back to one of the words in the song... Destiny. "Destiny, that sounds like trewlawney stuff, Steph." Steph giggled at Ginny, and nodded. "You know, Trewlawney's not so bad. There's actually some truth to what she's saying, a lot of the time. You've just got to believe in a bigger picture, Gin. Sometimes, people just know they're meant for something...or someone. Anything's possible."

Although Ginny longed to press Stephanie for the real meaning of the song, she knew she shouldn't pry and that Steph kept some aspects of herself private, even when it came to her best friends Lynzi and Ginny. Plus, she knew what it was like to feel like you're destined for someone. Even though she was only getting ready to be in her third year, she had known for quite awhile who she believed she was to end up with in the end. But that is, of course, another story altogether.

After a few minutes of pondering, Ginny pulled Steph up by the arm. " 's time for us to get ready." The two girls slipped on their clothes for the day, and got their bags ready.


	3. 2- Your thoughts may be your downfall

The portkey.

Chapter 2- Your excessive thinking just may be your undoing, Mr. Weasley.

Fred Weasley's Point of View-

I hated getting up early, but getting to see the Quidditch world cup was surely going to be worth it. Dad was rushing all of us out the door as he usually did. There was me, my twin brother George, my little brother Ron, his best friends Harry and Hermione, my little sister Ginny, and Steph. She was Ginny's good friend, and ever since third year, Stephanie's been around our family almost all the time.

At first, we had no idea how we would be getting to the World cup, but hey…. Wizards always find a way, right? After a long walk in the woods, we met up with one of dad's friends from the ministry- Mr. Diggory. His son, Cedric, was with him as well. Cedric went to Hogwarts with us, but he was a few years older and in the house of Hufflepuff. George and I always laughed at hufflepuff's expense. What a lame house. I mean, who has a badger for their mascot?

Oh but when the girls saw Ced, it was like he had turned into some god of sorts. When I saw Steph chatting Cedric up, I felt a tinge of jealousy but I put that out of my mind, and began to take the mickey out of my "wittle bruver" Ron. All of a sudden, dad snapped at me to cut it out and I noticed a boot in front of us. It appeared we would be traveling by portkey. All of us had traveled via portkey before…well, except Harry. I noticed Steph lean over to explain to Harry what it was and how we'd travel.

After all had grabbed on, the portkey began to spin us but I wasn't really paying attention. For some odd reason, I was thinking of Steph and how her light brown eyes had been looking directly at me as we had taken off. Steph was in the same year at Hogwarts School as George and I were. As far as birds went, Steph was definitely not your typical lady. She often joined us in detention for her pranking. George and I were frequent victims and often had been in prank wars with her through the past few years. She was fun, and never really cared about a lot of girly things. She always had a witty remark or a playful insult to throw out in your direction. However, she never crossed the line and a lot of times she could just be downright sweet, even though I often took the mickey out of her.

When I hit the ground with a thud, I looked over beside me and saw her there. She brushed her hair down with her fingers and blinked her eyes open. "I'm not exactly a fan of portkeys." She said aloud as she stood up to gather her things. On her knapsack, she had a pin in support of the Irish Quidditch team- her favorite. Although she wasn't on my house's quidditch team, I still admired her talent. She hadn't done well at first, but with determination, she became one of the best chasers around. Her team was always hard to beat, thanks to her dedication and learned skill.

I didn't understand why, starting at the beginning of our third year, I had begun to think about and notice Steph so much. I found myself noticing every little thing she did, and wondering all about her. I wondered what she really loved, and what she thought of when she was looking at me. Sure, we were friends but I wanted to be as close to her as Ginny and Lynzi were.

But all of this seemed irrelevant because (as my entire house knew) I was involved with another Gryffindor quidditch player, Angelina Johnson. She was a great player, but it didn't make much sense for me to be with her. I didn't like her as someone should like their girlfriend, but I tried to. Steph had never gotten along with Angelina, because frankly, Angelina wasn't big on being pranked. Despite this, she was a target of Steph's many pranks, along with most other Gryffindor girls. The other gryffindors spared were Hermione and Ginny since they were her friends.

As we walked to our tent, I looked over. Steph was deep in conversation with Ginny. There was something so fascinating about her- always. She was beautiful in the way she focused on nothing else but the conversation she was having… The way her lips curved when she was speaking…The way her nose crinkled when she smiled at someone…. The way she always bit her lip when she was starting to get angry…. I could tell what my thoughts were leading to, but I was determined to push them away. Although everything about her interested me, I knew it wasn't a good idea to be falling for her like I was. I was an attractive Gryffindor bachelor…. And she was a slytherin. Stephanie the slytherin. The sexy slytherin, but that was beside the point.

Aye, she was driving my brain crazy. I had too many pranks to focus on, and didn't need to be wasting my time on a girl….especially one I really liked.


End file.
